User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Lol[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 17:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Gack!!! Sorry my wikia notice board did not tell me I had messages on here TT_TT. First sure I would love to hear the plot. Two I love the picture and three.... I am sooooo sorry!!! TT_TT[[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 14:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dests, I got somethin for you! :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 19:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it X3 [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 21:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey des ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 21:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) How are you doing and thankyou[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 22:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't access my email D': [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 22:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Heyyo! ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 13:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm gooood. I am getting ready to go to college! :3 :3 :3 [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 13:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow.... you just know how to pick em Aimz XD [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 14:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh jeez O_O [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 14:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) salut! =Hi![[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 14:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Comment ca va?=How are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 14:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I see the show is going good and i am good as well ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 14:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes vary munch -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 14:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) thankyou -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 15:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dest, sorry bout yesterday. My internet went down >.< Did you get the email with the logo? [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 16:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) My email ish stupid >.< I'll try sending again.... [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 17:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead and ask away ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I sent it again! [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 17:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ooohhh I will send it to you via a facebook message later. That requires a lot of info and I am kind of multitasking as is.[[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! :D I have to get off the wiki now :( but I can still email [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza the Hedgiehog :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Chatz!']] [[Silvirza|'Silvirza!']] 17:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Oh this would be Cheshire cat from the Anime Pandora hearts. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 22:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC)